Uri
by Dixie Dewdrop's Seven Brides
Summary: At 18, holding his family together and maintaining the ranch prove exhausting for Adam McFadden. Then one December evening he is thrown a lifeline.


Uri

To eighteen year old Adam McFadden, maintaining his family and ranch demanded every particle of him every single hour of every single day.

Nevertheless, the struggle to keep them all physically and emotionally healthy and together sapped the very atoms of his being.

So he survived the first weeks following the deaths of his parents by responding automatically, simply continuing to live life because it had become a habit for him to do so.

But then the shroud over his thinking cleared and prompted him to undergo a genuine self-assessment designed to both accept and to help him live his new existence. He reflected upon logistics and practicalities, considered one option and scenario after another, and six weeks after his parents were killed he steered the family onto a new life road.

It was his duty to his parents, and to his brothers.

 _Above all, Adam McFadden perceived his role in the family as that of his brothers' keeper._

The family celebrated contemporary McFadden history in August when little Ford joined his older siblings at school for his first day of kindergarten. Since it was also Ford's first foray outside of the ranch on a daily basis, for the shy five year old the day had loomed as a semi-traumatic experience.

Going through options and possibilities in his mind, Adam had eventually elected to have Ford attend half days rather than whole ones. Then Adam networked with four other families from church who also favored the half days. They all took turns collecting the children before lunch and ferrying them to their respective homes.

Adam felt confident he had made a wise decision. Four months later Ford had just begun actually interacting with the others on the rides home.

Early in the school year he had refused to speak to anyone in the carpool.

When Ford returned Adam and Guthrie were always waiting with lunch, and barring Guthrie, Ford had Adam all to himself. At those times the child transformed into a chatterbox, happily describing everything he had done at school that day and reveling in the attention from the brother he worshipped.

Adam put both boys down for a nap right after lunch which gave him some uninterrupted time to devote to inside chores before the other itty bitties returned.

No matter what had transpired in the morning, Adam always made it a point to stop whatever he was doing around the ranch at precisely 2:40, because the elementary bus carrying Evan and Daniel home arrived at 2:45 sharp. Adam would welcome them back home and fix them a snack to eat, just as his mother had always done.

Being physically present might have seemed like a small or inconsequential response, but it mattered tremendously to the boys and to him.

 _Those little boys need their security reinforced at any opportunity_ Adam always reminded himself.

Crane followed on the bus relegated to the middle schoolers and which arrived about the time the others finished their snacks. Despite the pressing need to get back to his ranch obligations Adam always lingered to devote at least ten more minutes to hear about Crane's day at school.

Once back home, Adam ensured that the boys had free time to do nothing but play or relax for a good chunk of time before tackling chores. In Crane's case the sixth grader was expected to begin the prep work for supper before taking care of outdoor chores.

Depending on which area of the ranch required work, the younger boys tagged along with him. He assigned chores on the spot, doling out obligations that each child could complete independently but under his supervision.

However, from babyhood all of the kids were taught to feed and care for their animals, and that work was always finished prior to heading home for supper.

To Adam the work seemed never ending, but incorporating a schedule really made it more doable. It was not difficult to understand what needed to be taken care of and by whom, as well as what should be accomplished within each section of the day.

Since the football season had ended Brian made it home around 4:30 and shouldered the bulk of the supper preparation. He and Adam would tag team by 5:30 and Adam would take the younger boys inside while Brian tackled additional outdoor duties.

Some days it all flowed beautifully, but honestly, those days were the exceptions. Still, Adam managed to come pretty close the majority of the time.

Dinner led to homework, baths, and finally, to bedtime.

After that, the cycle repeated itself the next morning.

Often Adam slid into bed so utterly exhausted that he fell asleep before he finished saying his prayers.

One chilly December evening toward the end of the family's supper the county sheriff drove to the house for an unexpected visit. Accepting the offer of a cup of strong coffee, he gestured to Adam that he wished to speak privately with the younger man.

Adam issued some cleanup instructions before the two let themselves out onto the porch. The barrel chested sheriff chose a seat in one of the upholstered wicker chairs and stretched out his tall frame.

Adam hoisted himself onto the porch's sturdy railing and leaned against a column. He searched the sheriff's face for a hint of the visit's purpose.

The older man initiated the conversation. "Got a proposition for you to mull."

Adam nodded. "Go ahead."

"Well, there is no question you have your hands full here taking care of those boys and trying to make a living with the ranch at the same time…"

"I will not have us split apart," Adam interrupted, his anger increasing with every word.

"Hold your horses, Son! Nobody said anything about separating. Just hear me out a second."

Adam's expression softened and he murmured apologetically, "Yes sir, sorry."

The screen door pushed out and Evan stepped onto the porch. At six he was a sturdy little boy who already displayed passion for the outdoors and ranch life. His eyes sought his brother and he approached Adam with a wounded expression. "Daniel spilled a whole lotta suds on me-like a zillion trillion of 'em."

Adam wrapped an arm around the little shoulders and gave him a quick hug. "You'll be all right, Ev."

"Daniel meant to do it on purpose! He said so."

"Ok, tell him I said to stop right this second."

Appeased, Evan flashed the sheriff an endearing smile. "Can I see your badge that you keep for being a policeman?"

The lawman shifted in his seat and leaned forward, "Of course you can."

"No," Adam contradicted. "Not now, Evan. The Sheriff and I are talking right this minute. Go back inside and you and Daniel finish rinsing and drying the supper dishes."

"But I just…" Evan's tone changed to a pleading one.

Adam crossed his arms across his chest and interrupted firmly. "One…"

Evan looked stricken. "Don't count! I'm going right now."

Retracing his steps, Evan hurried back inside.

The sheriff burst into laughter. "That's pretty good. How far do you count?"

"Supposedly until three, but I usually don't have to get further than two."

"What happens at three?"

"Something disagreeable," Adam smiled. "Seriously, I come up with some kind of punishment to fit the crime and generally leverage some toy or activity." I pay attention to what they value and what they would consider a hardship."

The Sheriff nodded approvingly. "Good parenting."

"I'm not their parent," Adam contradicted. "Just their brother."

"You are their legal guardian, are you not?"

"True."

There was a long pause while the officer channeled his thoughts.

"Back to my purpose here tonight, Son, I think I have encountered someone who might be of interest to you."

"In what way?"

"Farm hand or ranch hand. Whichever."

Adam exhaled loudly, "I'm afraid you've wasted a trip, Sheriff. Much as I want ranch labor, I don't have the money to pay for help."

"Right, I know that. But this is an interesting situation at hand."

The door opened once again and this time Ford tiptoed out to stand next to his brother.

"Well, handsome young man, what's your name?" the Sheriff questioned jovially.

Ford wrapped one arm tightly around Adam's thigh and whispered, "Ford McFadden."

"Ford? Well how old are you Ford?"

"Five."

Adam ran his hand through the child's fine hair. "What do you need, Big Boy?"

"You have to sign my today sheet." All kindergartners were sent home with a sheet each day which specified the skills they had practiced as well as their behavior. Parents were expected to address skills reinforcement and positive behavior reinforcement at home.

"I'll check it and sign it when I finish talking out here. I won't forget. Now go back inside, please."

The child obeyed immediately.

"What were you saying, Sheriff?"

"Adam, there's a man who's about to be released from my jail tomorrow and he has given me the okay to talk to you. The guy's an alcoholic, has a drinking problem -which is why I busted him. Public intoxication."

Adam's puzzled expression caused the sheriff to hold up a hand. "Give me a minute to explain. This man I'm talking about is named Uri and he hails from Arizona originally. He knows ranching and he knows farming. Problem is the bottle, which has gotten him into enough trouble that he has lost his home and his vehicle in the past five years. So he's worked his way to California taking odd jobs here and there to stay afloat."

The sheriff paused and shifted in his seat, stretching out his legs to make himself comfortable.

Adam waited patiently.

"So I actually arrested him in October which just so happened to be the same time the State Health Department decided to offer free inpatient treatment for addicts who volunteered for a six week inpatient rehabilitation. I didn't have to talk hard to interest Uri. He begged me to put his name first on the list, said he was tired of the life he had to live because of the drinking dependency. So to make a long story short, he got accepted. Uri finished the program and the medical staff says he did a fantastic job. He's signed up for After Care and wants to make his sobriety a success. Problem facing him now is he has nowhere to live. He has a little money from a trust he gets monthly and he told me that pretty much takes care of his food and incidentals."

Adam licked his lips. "You want him to move in with me? With us?"

"No, not moving in with you I guess. I just figured you could use a ranch hand."

"His only crime is drinking?" Adam's mind began to sort what he'd heard about Uri. "That's it, you swear?"

"Son, I would never suggest sending you someone with a criminal background. No, I have conducted a complete legal background on him. His problem's addiction."

"I can't jeopardize my brothers."

"I don't expect you to but I can tell you he's not a danger. I went through his background thoroughly."

Adam regarded the sheriff thoughtfully. "My grandfather built a little one room cabin on the far edge of the property. It's not much, but it's built right and has running water and electricity. We use it every now and again to get out of the weather if we're out working that way. You think this Uri would consider helping around here in trade for a place to stay?"

"Yep, I do." The Sheriff stood and regarded Adam with some concern. "What's left on your heart now about Uri?"

Adam held his hands out, palms up as a gesture of inner debate. "My parents always taught us to help those in need, and stamped on my heart is that this community stepped up when my folks were killed. I guess it's this family's turn now."

The sheriff nodded in agreement. "Son, I think it's a win-win proposition." He extended his hand and Adam shook it. "You sleep on it tonight and give me a call tomorrow morning. If you're agreeable, I'll personally drive the man out here. Heck, I'll even stay if you want me to while you two hammer out your deal."

Adam murmured his thanks.

The Sheriff turned and waved, then carefully made his way down the steps and to his patrol car.

Adam watched him drive away before slipping inside and latching the front door behind him.


End file.
